


The Hike

by malfoyfamilycrest (Kate_Marley)



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hiking, M/M, outdoor activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/malfoyfamilycrest
Summary: Harry drags a grumbling Draco along as he goes hiking.





	The Hike

“This is utter bullshit!” Draco said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his fashionable grey parka. “Can you hear me, Harry? Utter bullshit!”

“Loud and clear, Draco!” came the reply. “I’m just not listening.” Harry didn’t even look back from the rocky path on which he was walking.

“Seriously, what’s the point in hiking when we could just Apparate?” Draco scowled. Harry ignored him.

Twenty minutes later, they had reached the peak of the Clisham, the highest mountain of the Outer Hebrides.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Harry gestured around as if he owned the place. Draco had to admit that the view was indeed quite beautiful. There wasn’t even any of the notorious afternoon fog that usually obscured the view.

“Now we just need to wait for sundown.” Harry seated himself on one of the rocks, unpacking his backpack on which he had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm.

They ate their sandwiches in silence. Then Harry ran around, taking photos of the surroundings and of Draco who tried not to look too sour.

At last the sun descended. Harry took the telescope from his backpack, angling it to the clear night sky. They waited.

Draco saw it first.

“Was that...?”

“A shooting star!” Harry beamed.

Draco smiled. Perhaps Perseid watching with Harry hadn’t been such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Drarry! Ironically the prompt was “First(s)”.


End file.
